yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Bodies (OS)
This is a list of planets and other celestial bodies depicted or mentioned in the original Space Battleship Yamato continuity. For celestial bodies depicted or mentioned in other continuities, see Celestial Bodies (2199) and Celestial Bodies (live action film). Solar System * Sun * Mercury * Venus: In the second season, Venus is the site of a solar energy collection base used to power Earth. The base is destroyed by the Comet Empire's vanguard force as a prelude to invasion. * Earth: Third planet of the solar system and homeworld of the human species ** The Moon: Earth's largest natural satellite. * Mars: Fourth planet * Asteroid Belt **3218 Delphine **Icarus: Site of secret Yamato refit * Jupiter: Fifth planet; location of the floating continent ** Ganymede: Jupiter's largest moon; Earth Defense Force facility * Saturn: Sixth planet; distinguished by its massive planetary rings ** Titan: Saturn's largest moon ** Hyperion ** Rhea ** Dione ** Iapetus ** Phoebe * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto: Ninth planetPluto was designated as a planet when the first Yamato series was written and broadcast, nearly thirty-two years before it was categorized as a dwarf planet in 2006. and location of the Gamilon frontline base * Planet 10: Planet destroyed by Gamilas, leaving only an asteroid field * Planet 11: An icy body far from the Sun, featured in the second season. It once possessed advanced lifeforms who built structures resembling those of ancient Greece, and statues reminiscent of Easter Island. There is an archaeological station there protected by a contingent of space cavalry, and the Comet Empire attempt to build a frontline base there. This planet resembles the real-life Eris. Milky Way Galaxy * Alpha Orionis (オリオン座アルファ星): a red star in the constellation of Orion, which the Yamato passes close to on its journey to Iscandar. The Gamilons have booby-trapped the area with energy webs and missile bases. * The Octopus Protostar Cluster (オクトパス原始星団): a group of eight Protostar surrounded by stormy dark nebula, in which a black hole is reputed to be present, making navigation extremely hazardous. However, it is believed there is a safe strait through the center of the cluster. * Procyon * Asteroid YM07 * The Currents of Space / Meteor shower * Sargasso * Dinosaur Planet (恐竜惑星): a planet near the edge of our Galaxy, resembling prehistoric Earth. In the second season, Comet Empire General Goland hunts dinosaur-like creatures for recreation, before leaving and ordering his missile fleet to destroy the planet from orbit. * Great Meteor Belt * Hollow Planet * Telezart (テレザート星): a planet just outside our Galaxy featured in the second season, Telezart was once an interstellar hub, home to many and diverse forms of life from other star systems. However, a devastating world war broke out between the various racial groups, provoking a telepathic woman named Teresa to use her immense powers to destroy all life, an act she regrets. In the second season it is the objective of the Yamato to reach Telezart and learn from Teresa of the menace of the Comet Empire. Teresa ultimately uses her psionic powers to self-destruct the planet in an attempt to destroy the White Comet. While the planet's detonation did not destroy the White Comet as Teresa had hoped, it did inflict tremendous damage on the Comet Empire, as well as blowing it far off its intended course toward Earth. This gave the Yamato more than enough time to reach Earth first and warn the Earth Defense Council, allowing them to mount a counter-offense against the White Comet's arrival. ** Teresaium: The palace of Teresa within a cave in Telezart. * Alpha Centauri 4 * Barnard's Star 1 * Sagittarius Ross * 61 Cygni * Bajiud ** Birth * Galactic Center **Galman-Gamilus **Planet Starsha * M1678 Open Cluster ** Phantom *Scallagek Strait Cluster **Beta * Shalubart *Alpha Star System ** Dingir (4): the home of a grey-skinned race of technologically-advanced humanoids. They are descended from Earth humans who were transported there by aliens (whom they regard as gods) 10,000 years ago when Aquarius last flooded Earth. In the movie Final Yamato, Dingir is flooded by Aquarius and its population all but wiped out; the surviving Dingirians set their sights on Earth as a new home and plan to transport Aquarius there in order to destroy humanity. The planet was named for the Sumerian word for "god", dingir. **Alpha 9 * Aquarius: featured in the movie Final Yamato, Aquarius is a planet covered by heavy water which travels throughout our Galaxy on a long orbit at roughly half the speed of light, flooding the worlds it passes and thus bringing either life to lifeless planets (such as the ancient Earth) or death to inhabited worlds (such as Dingir). The only land on its surface is in the form of floating continents which once supported intelligent humanoid life, but its population is now extinct. It also possesses three non-aligned planetary rings of ice crystals. Beyond the Milky Way * Magellanic Stream * Beemera: a tropical Earth-like planet between our Galaxy and the Large Magellanic Cloud, its inhabitants are semi-primitive humanoid bees who kill their own prisoners and turn them into royal jelly to trade with the Gamilons. Like real bees, they have a monarchical society. * Balan: half-way between our Galaxy and the Large Magellanic Cloud, Balun is a sunless planet whose plant life lives on geothermal heat. It is also home to the Balanodons, a race of reptiles capable of flying through space in the form of a massive communal organism. The Gamilons have built a refueling base on Balan as part of their plan to colonize Earth; they have also constructed an artificial sun, which General Domel attempts to use in a plan to destroy the Yamato. * Garimaus Triple Star System * Pozi System Gravitic Star Cluster * The Rainbow Star Group: a group of seven stars of different colors, surrounded by a black nebula, and possessed of an electromagnetic field which interferes with radar. General Domel nominates the Rainbow Cluster the location for his final battle against the Yamato. * Small Magellanic Cloud * The Large Magellanic Cloud: 148,000 light years from Earth, this satellite galaxy of our own (and a part of the Local Group) is the objective of the Yamato in the first season. The star Sunza contains three notable planets: ** Gamilas (ガミラス): aka "Gamilon". The eighth planet of its solar system, Gamilas was once an Earth-like planet but is now, like its twin planet Iscandar, dying. Its outer shell is largely covered by forests; massive holes permit entry to the enormous underground caverns that have formed in the crust due to the planet's extreme volcanism. The floors and ceilings are host to the cities in which the Gamilon people now live; the seas are now underground and have been converted by volcanism into sulfuric acid. Leader Desler or Deslok uses tractor beams to drag the Yamato into the caverns, hoping to destroy it with missiles and the acid sea, but the battle serves only to trigger volcanic eruptions and roof collapse which destroy the cities and most of the Gamilon people. Desler and the remnants of his people return to Gamilas in Yamato: The New Voyage only to discover the Black Nebula Empire attempting to mine it for a rare element used in their weaponry. The resulting battle causes the planet to explode, sending Iscandar into a space warp. ** Iscandar (イスカンダル): an Earth-like planet almost entirely covered by seas, Iscandar was once a world of life and technology, but is now a dying world, its population reduced to a handful. It is ruled by Queen Starsha, who attempts to maintain peace with her belligerent neighbor, while holding it at bay with the threat of a doomsday bomb capable of destroying the planet. It is the objective of the Yamato in the first season to reach Iscandar and obtain a device called Cosmo-Cleaner-D from Starsha. Iscandar is the only source of a rare element called iscandarium, sought by the Black Nebula Empire, but Starsha destroys her planet rather than allow them to obtain it. *Gravity Nebula * Andromeda Galaxy * The White Comet: an enormous plasma field resembling a gigantic comet 6600 km in diameter, with at its center Gatlantis, a fortress city situated on a hemispherical moon. The home of the Comet Empire, it travels through space destroying lifeless planets in its path, and sending out fleets of warships to conquer useful life-bearing worlds. Having dominated the Andromeda Galaxy, it is now en route to our Galaxy, its ultimate target being Earth. Even though the plasma shield can be destroyed, Gatlantis itself is extremely dangerous, a force field protecting the city, a rotating belt of missile launchers at the equator, and energy weapons and fighter hangars in craters in its underside. It is, however, fragile at the very top of its central tower and at the very bottom of the rock hemisphere, and energy is supplied from a single power center. The White Comet features in the second TV season and the alternate version of the story told in Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato. * The Double Galaxy ** The Black Nebula: featured in the movie Be Forever, Yamato, this is a massive double-galaxy near our own (at a distance of 200,000 light years), composed of clouds of dark matter on one side which obscure the spiral galaxy on the other; for this reason it has never been detected before, despite being a part of the Local Group. Passage between the cloud and the galaxy is achieved through a vortex at the center. Both galaxies are held separate by the system's one significant planet: *** Dezarium (デザリアム星): home of the Black Nebula Empire, a race of bionic humanoids. Though disguised to resemble Earth (complete with famous landmarks including the Egyptian pyramids), it is, beneath its shell, a massive spherical skeleton of metal, a crystalline city at its center whose tower-tops can be used as missiles. The planet can only be destroyed by a strategically-fired burst from a wave motion gun, and doing so causes the two galaxies of the Black Nebula to collide, forming a new galaxy. Notes Category:Planets Category:Celestial Bodies